New Beginnings
by RJW82835
Summary: Sequel to Chases Case, it is one year after the arrest of Trent, but Chase is still worried about one thing. He doesn't know what to do about it, but he will try his best to make sure that things turn out okay for him and the others.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, here's the first chapter of the sequel to _Chases Case,_ I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, sorry for the long wait. This takes place about one year after the last confrontation with Trent and it may have a bit more romance in it if that is what you're looking for, but I'm not sure yet. Well then, enough rambling, on with the story.

One year since Chase rescued Blane and put Trent in prison, he was much happier since Blane now came on regular visits to see him and the other pups, but there was still one thing that just wasn't sitting right with him. He doesn't know what had happened to the mercenary/ninja pup that he had seen on the bridge.

Chase was thinking off into space when, "hey Chase, is anything wrong?" Skye asked while giving him a light lick on the cheek.

"Oh uh, y-yeah I'm fine."

"Okay so, do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure that'd be great, but I need to talk to Marshall really quick before we go."

"Okay, I'll meet you there then," and Skye began walking towards the park as Chase began walking back to the lookout.

"Marshall, can I ask you something?" Chase asked not realizing that Marshall was trying to ask out Maddie.

"Oh gosh Chase, you scared me, what do you need?" Marshall said while jumping like Rubble looking at a spider.

"I was just wondering, what do you think happened to that other Shepard? The one that pup napped Skye and Maddie?"

"Hm, I actually never even considered thinking about him, whatever he's doing, I sure hope it has nothing to do with us anymore."

"Yeah me too. By the way, what were you thinking about when I came up?"

"Oh, I was thinking about how I should ask Maddie out on our first date."

"Yeah, I've been doing the same thing for Skye. Anyway, I have to meet Skye in the park. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye, (sigh) now what to do, what to do?"

While chase was walking to the park, he had no idea that there was someone walking right behind him.

"AAHH, sheesh Blane, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Blane was on the ground laughing while he said, "I'm sorry about this, but it was just too funny."

"Ha ha ha, now that you had your laugh, what do you want?"

"I was just coming over to say high, I missed my baby brother."

"Wow, this Blane is much different than the one from just a year ago."

"Hey, now that I'm part of a family again, I now have something to live for."

"Yeah, I gotta go meet Skye over at the park."

"Oh I'll go with you."

"Okay, come on."

At the park…

"Hey Chase, hi Blane.

Blane looked over at Skye and said, "hey Skye, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just been hanging out with Chase and the others."

"Yeah, you just be good to my little brother, okay?" Blane jokingly said.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that," Skye said nuzzling into Chase.

"I'll just be going now, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, bye Blane," Chase said while turning to Skye.

Skye turned to Chase and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and just hang out together."

"Sure I'd love that."

AN: Let me know what you think of it so far, I'll be sure to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, I'm so glad you guys like the romance idea, I'm going to be sticking with it more now that I know you guys like it. This chapter will focus more on Marshall and Maddie, so I hope you enjoy.

Marshall was pacing back and forth thinking about how to give Maddie the best first date he can give, but that was only until he noticed a jet black tail sneaking around in a bush.

"Maddie, I know that's you. You're about as good at stealth as Chase."

Just then, Maddie jumped out of the bush and tackled him sending them both tumbling into a chain reaction which ended with Rocky getting a bowl of water getting splashed all over him.

"Oh great, now I'm going to have that wet pup smell! Thanks a lot you two."

Maddie jumped off of Marshall and said, "Sorry Rocky, we didn't know you were over here."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to get water on you, we're really sorry."

"It's okay, it was an accident."

Marshall and Maddie laughed as Rocky went to go dry off, "That was fun Marshall, but I think your silliness is starting to rub off on me."

"Hey, the fun side of me is contagious, you should be glad that you didn't get Chase's seriousness side."

"What do you mean?"

"He can just be a little too demanding at times."

"Hey, you better watch it, Chase might hear you."

"I'm not trying to be rude, it just gets a little annoying when he tries to get everything exactly perfect."

Little did they know, Chase and Skye were right on the other side of the lookout listening to the whole conversation. Skye looked at Chase who looked confused by this.

"Skye, am I really annoying like that?"

"No Chase, Marshall doesn't know what he's saying. You're the best pup I know." Skye reassured Chase while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'I wonder if the other pups think the same thing as Marshall. Am I really that annoying?'

Chase and Skye then went inside the lookout just as Marshall and Maddie walked to the front of the lookout.

Maddie told Marshall as they neared the front door of the lookout, "Marshall, I really hope you didn't mean what you said, Chase has done so much for you and he deserves more respect than that."

"You're right, sorry. I just hope he didn't hear me say that, I don't know what I'd do if I hurt him."

AN: I know you may not like this chapter, but it is necessary for the rest of the story to pull itself together. I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of romance, but there will be in the chapters in the chapters to come so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for such a long wait, I've just been completely bombarded with reports and projects for the end of school, but I promise none of that will happen anymore because summer vacation is here. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys later.

It's been a few days since Marshall had unknowingly hurt Chase. Ever since, Chase hadn't been acting like himself, he was shutting everybody out except for Skye who understood what he was going through.

"Skye, c-can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well what'd you want to ask me?"

"Do you want me to talk to Maddie about this, I just hate seeing you so upset?"

"I'm fine Skye, really I'm fine. And I really don't want you talking to anyone about this, I'll be fine."

"But, I just want to help you Chase, I know you're lying when you say that you're okay. I just want to help you."

"I said I'm FINE!" Chase snarled at Skye as tears began streaming down her face.

Seeing what he had just done, Chase tried to walk over to her and apologize but Skye backed away with a heaving heart. Skye looked at Chase with a worried look and then walked away, but little did Chase know, she was going to talk to Maddie. Skye just couldn't stand to see the one she loves suffer so much.

"Everest, can we talk?"

Everest, who was in the middle of talking with Marshall, looked over at the stressed Cockapoo and told her, "Uh Skye, can this wait?"

"I need to talk to you, it's really important."

Everest sighed and walked off with Skye inside the lookout so they could talk alone. Everest turned around to see Skye start crying.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Maddie asked running over to her shocked to see her best friend cying right in from of her.

"I-I was just trying to help Chase, but he yelled at me and I just feel like I'm the one that's causing the problems that he's dealing with."

"Wh-"

"But I know who's really causing the problems, it all started a few days ago."

"Well let me help, what started all of this?"

Skye told Maddie the whole story, and by the time she had visited, Maddie had tears in her eyes just realizing that she had helped in hurting the pup that took her off of the streets and gave her a home that she could call _home_ for longer than a few months.

"Skye," Maddie said nearly in tears, "I'm so, so sorry that Marshall and I hurt Chase like that, he really thought that no one was listening to him talking."

"D-do you think Marshall's right? About the whole Chase being too demanding and pushy?"

"I don't think he's right about one of those things, I told him that he was lucky to have a friend as good as Chase. Personally, I've never had a friend that's been better to me than Chase, he… He gave me a home and took me off of the streets. I don't think that I'll ever be able to repay him for that. I'm going to go talk to him."

"No, he told me not to talk to anybody about this, if you talk to him about this, he may not trust me anymore," Skye said frantically.

"I won't say you talked to me, I'll say that I noticed that he's been really down lately and I just

want to help him. Plus I need to thank him for giving me a new life."

Skye looked at her nervously and nodded in agreement as Maddie walked off to find Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maddie was approaching Chases pup house, she felt a sudden change in the atmosphere like something bad was about to happen. She walked to the entrance of Chases pup house and saw him with red, puffy eyes.

"Chase, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Maddie, I'm fine."

"Chase, don't start with that trash. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I-I just hate myself right now."

"Why do you hate yourself?"

"I hurt Skye and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Chase, she's just upset that you pushed her away after she tried to help you," I put my paw over my mouth knowing I said too much.

"What? Wait, did Skye talk to you and the others?!"

"She was just trying to help you Chase, don't be mad at her, instead, go and thank her."

"Why?"

"She told me what was bothering you and I know how to fix it."

"How c-," suddenly, Chases pup tag went off.

Ryder's voice came over the speaker in his collar saying, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout."

"We better go and see what Ryder needs."

"But, I'm not a member."

"If you live here, then you're a part of the team."

Maddie watched as Chase began running to the lookout and shouted, "thank you Chase."

Chase looked back at the other Shepard and asked, "for what?"

"For giving me a new life, if it wasn't for you, I'd be on the streets right now, I could possibly be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

"No problem. Let's get to the lookout."

"Yeah, race you."

Maddie raced ahead of Chase who was now determined not only to see what Ryder wanted, but to also apologize to Skye and thank her for talking to Maddie.

"When the pups got to the top of the lookout, Ryder told them, "okay pups, we have a person stuck in a house who had a heart attack. I'm going to need Marshall to take his medic gear and get the person out. I'm also going to need Chase to block traffic so Marshall can get the person to the hospital. We're also going to have to hurry, there's a really bad thunder storm coming in. Paw Patrol is on a roll."

Marshall and Chase both rushed to their rigs and followed Ryder to the house and as Chase started closing down the road, a large bolt of lightning could be seen as the impending storm was closing in on the team.

Ryder told the pups, "Okay pups, we have to do this and fast, I don't want to get caught in the storm."

Marshall rushed into the house and was looking for the person, but found nothing. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning burned its way through the house that Marshall was in and set the whole thing ablaze in a mix of red and orange flames.

Ryder watched in horror, immobilized by the horrific event that he had just witnessed. He finally regained his bearings when he saw a brown and yellow blur rush into the burning house. Ryder looked frantically around for Chase, but realized that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Chase, are you inside the house?" Ryder asked frantically, worrying about the safety of his two pups.

"I'm looking for Marshall Ryder sir, I can't just leave him."

"Let me go in instead, I don't want you getting hurt."

Chase let out a rough sounding cough from the thick black smoke and told him, "there's no time now Ryder, just try to think of something before the fire spreads."

Ryder went to Skye and Rubbles signals and ordered, "Skye, Rubble, I need you two to help me with a fire, the house we were supposed find someone in was empty and it caught fire from the lightning, I need you two here right now."

Skye told him, "We'll be right there Ryder."

When they arrived at the fire, Ryder told them, "Skye, I need you to go and get water from the bat and drop it on the fire and Rubble, I need you to clear everything that's flammable away from the house so it doesn't catch."

The two pups got to work, but Chase was having trouble finding Marshall in the thick smoke. Chase continued to cough until a support beam came down and left a deep gash in his face leaving a stream of blood running down his face. Chase yelped in agony, but he refused to leave without Marshall. As his vision began to blur from inhaling the smoke, he finally spotted Marshall. Chase looked at his friend who was unconscious on the floor with his white fur charred from the lightning strike.

Chase told his friend, "don't worry buddy, I'll get you out of here."

Chase put Marshall on his back as he began to make his way out of the house which had begun to crumble around him and Marshall. Bits of burnt wood embedded itself into the sides and backs of the struggling pups who refused to continued refusing to give up.

Chase was finally able to make his way out of the burning house and collapsed next to the road with his head still badly bleeding. Ryder rushed over to his two pups who have been blackened from the soot inside the house and began to weep as he tried to stop the bleeding in Chases eye. The bleeding had gotten worse and blood had begun to enter his eye which horrified Ryder who tied a bandage around his head.

After bandaging Chases head, Ryder then pointed his attention to the Dalmatian who seemed to have injuries that weren't as bad as the Shepards. Ryder managed to stop the bleeding from the pieces of wood that flew into his back and cleaned his burn wounds. Ryder then proceeded to put both pups in the back of his ATV and drove them to the hospital where he hoped they would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hope you like the story so far and I just want to tell you, I know some have been confused by the last part, but it will all be explained out in the chapters to come so sit back and enjoy.**

Ryder had just arrived at the hospital when he realized he hadn't told any of the pups about where he was or the condition of Chase and Marshall. Ryder quickly got out his pup pad after Chase and Marshall had been brought inside by the nurses.

"Skye, its Ryder."

"Hey Ryder, Rubble and I just finished putting out the fire, where'd you go?"

"I'll explain everything later, just get the other pups and get over to the hospital. Chase and Marshall are hurt badly."

"What happened, are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know, just get over here quick."

"We'll be right over."

Skye and Rubble rushed back to the lookout telling the pups what Ryder told Skye. Maddie was nearly in a breakdown when she asked Skye, "are they okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, Ryder said he'd explain the whole thing when we got there. We need to get to the hospital."

The pups jumped in their rigs with Maddie riding with Skye, and found Ryder sitting in the waiting room with red, puffy eyes.

When Ryder saw them, Ryder ran over to them and told them, "pups, I know you want to see them, but the doctors just told me that they both need to spend the night and they shouldn't have visitors just yet."

Maddie, with tears in her eyes, told Ryder, "but Ryder, we really need to see them."

"I know you do, but, they really need their rest. We'll be able to see them tomorrow."

The pups then proceeded to the Chair in the waiting room, refusing to leave their friends here without them.

In the middle of the night, Maddie woke up after a futile attempt to sleep. She just couldn't stop worrying about Marshall especially seeing that she had no idea how he was doing. She looked over to her side and gently nudged Skye in the shoulder and said, "Skye?"

Skye lifted her head from the cushion of the chair, still drowsy from just waking up, looked over her back to see Maddie and silently repositioned herself and said, "yeah, what is it Maddie?"

"D-do you think Chase and Marshall are going to be okay?"

"I hope so, they both are strong pups, I know they won't give up that easily."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but that can all be answered tomorrow. Let's just try to get some sleep"

"I'll give it a try, but I don't think I'll be able too."

"Do you want to come over here, if that'll be any help?"

"Yeah, thanks Skye."

After a restless night for both pups, the Cockapoo and the Shepard finally gave up on trying to sleep and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Little did they know, a certain pup from many months ago, decided to unveil his horrible face to the duo.

"Well hello girls."

Maddie's eyes widened in shock as stammered out to the mercenary pup, "wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to Take you two again, but I would like you two to deliver a message for me."

Maddie looked over and saw Skye ready to pounce on the Shepard, looking like she wanted to kill him.

"Skye, calm down. What message do you want us to deliver?"

"Just tell your little mutts you two call boyfriends that they cost me a lot of money. And that I expect to be repaid one way or another."

Maddie and Skye looked at each other and when they looked back, they felt a cold wind blow down their backs as they realized that the pup was nowhere to be seen. Maddie and Skye rushed back into the hospital and waited until morning finally came. After being up for hours on end, both pups collapsed from exhaustion.

Ryder walked back to the pups after talking with a nurse and told them, "pups, we can see them now."

 **I am having such a fun time writing these chapters right now. I hope it doesn't sound weird, but I'm actually listening to piano music right now just to try it out and it actually helped me write this and got my creative juices flowing. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Skye, Maddie, wake up. We can see Chase and Marshall now," Ryder said causing both pups to jump to their feet and run over to the rooms that housed their loves.

"Let's go!" Maddie squealed as she ran over to Marshall's room.

"Ryder, uh, are they awake yet?"

Ryder looked at Skye with a somber look and told her, "Marshall's awake, but Chase is still unresponsive. You can still visit him though."

Skye slowly walked into Chase's room and nearly broke into tears when she saw him covered in bandages and with wires and tubes sticking out of him everywhere. She jumped up on the bed that Chase was laying and softly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Maddie and the others just walked into Marshall's room and were greeted by Marshall with a smile on his face.

"Hey pups. Hey Ryder, what's up?"

Ryder looked at Marshall with a grin of relief knowing that he was going to be okay.

"Marshall, do you remember what happened to get you here?" Ryder asked.

"All I remember is searching a house for someone and hearing a loud crash, and then I woke up here."

"You were looking for a person who wasn't even there. And that loud crash you heard was a bolt of lightning that landed right next to you. You're lucky it just singed your fur, it would usually leave a much more damaging effect."

"Wait, if I was out cold, how did I get out?"

The pups all exchanged looks at each other until they heard a door open and saw Skye walk in with clear signs showing that she was crying.

"It was Chase who pulled you out of the burning house Marshall," she told him bitterly.

"What? Is he okay?"

Ryder stepped in and told the Dalmatian, "he was hurt pretty badly Marshall."

Marshall began to tear up at the thought of Chase not being okay because of him, "h-how bad is he hurt?"

"He has a deep gash in his face from a beam that fell on him, he had bleeding into his eye from that. He's suffering from smoke inhalation like you, but they put a tube down his throat to help him breathe. He also had bits of wood embed itself into him from the fire."

Marshall at this point was turning green from the thought of the pain his best friend had to go through.

"I-I thought he hated me though."

"Why would you think that?"

"He hasn't been talking to me like we used to and he sometimes just left when I came over to him."

Skye couldn't keep it inside anymore, she stepped up and said, "Marshall, I know why Chase has been acting different."

Everyone in the room looked at her except for Maddie who looked away while Skye was speaking.

"He and I overheard you tell Maddie something that really upset him."

"What did I say?"

"Uh Ryder, can you take the others out into the hallway please? Maddie can stay though, this involves her too."

Ryder looked at the others and motioned with his head for the others to leave and said, "come on pups, while we're waiting lets go visit Chase."

"So what did I say that upset Chase so bad?"

"We were coming back from a walk together when we heard you call him annoying and he then thought that the other pups too thought he was annoying because he was hearing that from his best friend."

Marshall had his head buried in his paws as he listened to Skye tell him how he had hurt Chase.

He looked up at Skye with tears streaming down his face and said, "I need to talk to him."

Suddenly, Ryder ran into the room with a huge smile on his face telling the pups, "pups, Chase is awake!"

 **Hope you guys like the chapter, things are about to get good, so enjoy and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pups, Chase is awake!"

Skye's face lit up like she just won the lottery, "come on guys, let's go see him!"

Marshall tried getting out of bed, but Ryder stopped him and said, "Marshall, you really need to get your rest. You can visit him soon, but not while you're still hurt."

"But Ryder, I really need to see him. I have to tell him something."

"Just tell me and I'll tell him for you."

"It's kind of supposed to stay between us."

"Why are you pups being so secretive?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, you have to believe me Ryder."

"(sigh) fine, I'll see if I can convince the doctors to let you see Chase."

"Yay thanks Ryder."

Skye and Maddie left to go visit Chase as Marshall waited to get the okay to visit him from the doctor.

"Maddie, how do you think Marshall and Chase are going to patch this up?"

"I don't know, but I hope they do it without fighting."

"Why do you say that? Do you think there's going to be a fight between them?"

"I don't know, it's all just been really stressful lately."

"Tell me about it, come on, let's go see Chase."

"Okay," Maddie and Skye went into Chase's room to find his amber eyes immediately turn to look at Skye. He tried to crack a smile, but the cut in his face hurt too bad to even allow him to give the simplest.

Skye jumped up on his bed and gave him a light lick on the cheek telling him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Chase tried to speak, but the tube going down his throat just left him producing small gurgles. Suddenly, a doctor walked in the room.

"Well, I suspect you girls already heard the good news?"

"Yeah, uh, may I ask what you're doing here?" Skye asked.

"I'm actually going to take the tube out of Chases throat now that he can breathe on his own now. Also, I'm going to take the drips out of him."

"Oh okay, thank you."

"Now let me see. Okay chase, your voice might be raspy for a few hours, but it should settle. Just remember to drink plenty of fluids."

Chase opened his mouth and responded with a raspy voice, "thanks doc."

"Anytime Chase, and if you feel any pain, just come and get me and I'll be right over."

The doctor left the room and Skye immediately pulled Chase into a deep kiss on the lips that ended with him wincing in pain as she unknowingly pressed down on his injuries.

"Sorry Chase," Skye said with her eyes looking down.

"It's fine Skye, I don't care," Chase then pulled Skye into him pressing their faces together causing Maddie to go, "aww. And I just killed the mood, didn't I?"

Skye and Chase giggled and Chase replied, "yeah kind of."

"That doesn't matter though. Come her Chase," Skye said while pulling him back in.

Suddenly, they all heard the door slowly creak open with Marshall walking in.

"Hey Chase," he said with his head dangling.

"Oh uh, hey Marshall. Wow, you're already up and walking?"

"Yeah, anyways, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I just want to apologize for everything I did to you."

"What you did is in the past, just forget about it."

"But-"

"I said FORGET about it."

Marshall started to tear up thinking that Chase really hated him.

"Marshall listen, I don't care about the fire, and I don't care about what you said. What really bothers me is the fact that you couldn't say it to my face."

"I-I'm sorry Chase, I really am."

"You don't need to apologize Marshall, like I said, it's in the past."

"But you still hate me, right?"

"Who said I hated you?"

"I was just assuming because you were avoiding me."

"I don't hate you Marshall, you're the closest friend I've ever had."

Skye and Maddie both let out awws as they listened to Chase and Marshall talk.

"Thanks a lot you guys," both Chase and Marshall said in unison causing everyone to laugh.

"Marshall, I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say I was irritating to you?"

Skye stepped in and said, "don't answer that Marshall, it'd just be lighting another fuse."

"If he wants to hear it Skye, I won't stop him."

Skye decided to leave the room because she didn't want to hear what might happen.

"Okay Chase, the reason I said it was because you can be really serious about the little things."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you can really get serious over small things like a game of soccer or fetch, that's all."

"Well, why didn't you just talk to me about it, I just didn't notice I was being overly demanding. Maybe that's why we're best friends Marshall."

"Huh?"

"I have the serious side and you have the fun side. I'm just a boring little runt."

Maddie jumped up on Chases bed and looked Chase in the eye telling him, "Chase, don't you ever say that about yourself EVER! You're perfect just the way you are."

"Yeah Chase, do you think I want to be clumsy all the time?"

"Actually Marshall," Chase stepped in, "I think that's what made you such a fun pup. You can always make a joke out of it. I can't do anything like that."

"Chase, like Maddie said, you're perfect being you. Don't try to be someone you're not."

Suddenly, the door swept open with Skye running in with a certain pup behind her.

Chase started growling and snarled as he bared his teeth, "what are you doing here?"

 **Wow, things are getting good in my own opinion. If you think so, or have good ideas for the story, leave a comment or PM me. I hope you like the story so far, it's really fun writing these. With that, I'll see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?"

The mysterious guest unveiled his face and revealed to be the mysterious mercenary that worked for Trent before he was locked up.

"Just paying you a visit."

"What do you want?"

"I want my payment."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was getting paid by Trent, but since he's in jail, he couldn't pay me in full. And I intend to collect. I thought you already knew?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't your girlfriend tell you, I gave her a little visit? Same with the other Shepard."

Chase looked at Skye and Maddie who looked at him with their ears drooping.

Skye spoke up and said, "Chase, you just woke up, I didn't want you to worry."

"But now that he's here, I don't know what to do," Chase said in a panic.

"I have a way you can repay me."

"What?"

"You can either pay me fifty thousand, or you and the girl Shepard come and work for me."

"Uh-uh, nope not happening."

"Well, either way, I'll be repaid."

"Okay, let us talk and we'll come up with something."

"You have two days, or I'm coming back and I won't be so nice."

The mercenary left the room and everyone in the room looked at Chase who looked like he was about to pass out.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chase said shaking his head.

"What are we going to do," Marshall asked looking at the others.

"Why does he want me and Chase specifically," Maddie asked following Marshalls question.

Chase spoke up saying, "I don't know how we're going to get fifty thousand dollars, I didn't even know Trent had that much. I guess I'm going to have to work for him."

"You can't be serious, you're just giving up like that?"

Chase got an angry look on his face and screamed, "WELL WHAT ELSE ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"We have two days, we'll come up with something," Skye said sitting next to him while trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, the doctor rushed in asking, "what happened, I saw on my monitor Chases heart rate spiked?"

"Nothing," Chase said, "I'm just in a difficult position right now."

The doctor asked, "do you want me to get Ryder for you?"

"Yeah, thanks doc."

The doctor left and two minutes later, Ryder came in with the other pups.

Zuma asked seeing Chase in a complete wreck, "what happened Chase, awe you alwight dude?"

"No, I'm not alright Zuma, I'm in trouble, same with Maddie."

"Well, what happened, what do you mean dude?"

"That pup that kidnapped Skye and Maddie came back saying he'll do something to us unless we can come up with fifty thousand dollars."

"Wydew, what awe we going to do?"

"Well, are there any more things we can do?"

"Either Maddie and I work for him, or we pay him, those are our only two options."

"Maybe I can talk to Mayor Goodway and get the money."

"I just can't believe we have to go through something like this. What did we do to deserve this?" Rocky asked.

"It all got out of hand because of…"

"Because of what?"

"Blane."


	9. Chapter 9

"This all started when Blane ran with Trent's gang, it's a;; his fault," Chase said with an angry growl.

"I'm sure he didn't want anything like this to happen Chase, he just made a mistake," Skye said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Yeah, one mistake which led to all of our lives being ruined!"

"Chase," Marshall said, "calm down, you're not doing any good getting worked up over this. All we need to do i-,"

"Shut up Marshall, you have no idea what this has done to me, especially to my relationship with Blane."

"But if you listen instead of blocking everything we say, we can come up with a plan!"

"So, is this what you meant by me being annoying?"

"You know what, yes, yes it is. You never let anyone tell you anything when all we want to do is HELP you!"

"Well, now I know what you think…"

"Think what? That you're being ignorant? Because you ARE being ignorant!"

"Leave."

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't want to see you until this whole thing with that dog blows over," Chase said while squinting his eyes.

"Fine, you don't want my help? Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

Marshall stormed out of the room and Skye looked at Chase and face-pawed.

"Not this again, I thought this was behind us, but it's just worse."

"I'm starting to regret going into that house now."

Maddie walked up to Chase and slapped him in the face and said, "Chase, never say that again. You know well that no matter what, Marshall would give his life for you."

"That's what I thought too, until he told me what he really thought of me."

"Okay, the two of you are just being idiots right now, you should be happy that you're both still ALIVE right now. Now, we have to worry about a dog who probably could beat us all to a pulp if he was given the chance."

"She's right Chase, you need to forget that and face what's really important now."

The door opened and a certain dog walked in.

"Blane, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you got hurt pretty badly, so I decided to come and see how you were doing."

"Well, everything WAS going just fine until one of your old lackeys came by and threatened me and the rest of the team."

"Who was it?"

"I have no clue, but he's a Shepard too."

Blane's face changed as soon as he realized who it was that Chase was talking about.

"Wait, I thought he got taken with the rest of Trent's brutes?"

"I guess not, because he came by and said that we either better give him fifty grand or me and Maddie have to go and work for him and his 'organization' if you would call it that. Pfft, they're no more than a bunch of hired thugs."

"Chase, they're more than thugs."

"Well what else could they be?"

"They're people and dogs that you never want to meet. They're too horrible for words."

"Well, I don't know what to do now. I mean, it's not like Ryder's going to be able to get fifty grand in two days, we're screwed."

"Chase, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, if I could change this, I would."

"(Sigh) I don't know what we're going to do. I don't want Chase and I to have to turn into thugs," Maddie said while starting to tear up.

"Don't cry Maddie, we'll get this sorted out," Skye said walking over to her.

Chase closed his eyes and shook his head knowing what was to come.

Ryder walked into the room and said, "pups, I have some news."

"What is it Ryder?" Blane asked.

"Oh, hi Blane. Well, I was able to get some money from Mayor Goodway."

"How much?"

"Well, I was only able to get thirty thousand."

Chase silently swore to himself as he heard the amount that they had left to get.

"Well, at least we have over half now," Rocky said trying to be optimistic.

"But we're still short by twenty thousand," Chase said returning to reality.

"What now?" Blane asked.

"Well, maybe I can talk to the… whatever you want to call him, and see if he could settle for thirty?" Ryder proposed.

"Well, maybe he'll be in another 'generous mood' and let us off easily," Marshall said walking in.

"What do you want Marshall, you know what I said."

Skye kicked Chase without anyone knowing to tell him to knock it off.

"Well, I was just seeing if there was anything I could do?"

"I don't know, we're in a tough spot. We only have thirty thousand."

"I heard, so how about we go with Ryder's plan for the time being?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you don't have the money, then you don't have the money."

"We have thirty, can't you settle for that?"

"No, my boss is very strict when it comes to his money, either you pay me in full or those two come and work for us," he said pointing to Chase and Maddie.

"Well, there has to be something else?"

"Well, since you have about half, I'll let you off a little less tough. Only one of you two has to come work for us."

"Fine, I'll go," Chase said stepping forward.

"Good, let's go," the rogue said turning to walk away.

"Marshall, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were right."

"Don't say that Chase, I was being insensitive, I should have been less short minded."

"Are you coming or do you want my other plan instead?"

"I'm coming," Chase said while giving Skye a quick kiss on the cheek.

Skye started bawling when she saw Chase leaving with the dog.

"He'll be okay Skye, Chase is a strong pup."

Blane looked away and thought, 'I hope Chase can put up with what he's gonna have to go through.'

Chase was walking down the road when the rogue turned and said, "look Chase, I'm going to be honest, you're going to see things you wish you hadn't."

"Well then why do you work for them, huh? Do you like to watch people suffer?"

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Well you seemed pretty emotionless when I was pulled away from my family and friends."

"Chase, it's all an act. I never want to hurt anybody but if it comes to that, then what has to be done gets done."

"What?"

"I never wanted to do this anyway."

"Well then why are you doing it now?"

"Because I was in an almost identical situation you were in. I had to repay someone and this was the only way out, I was the same kind of pup you were."

"Look, I didn't come for your life story, just tell me what I'm going to have to do."

"Well, first you're going to have to go through training so you can move like I can, I'll train you myself so don't worry. Then you're going to do jobs until you pay off the debt."

"Well, what kind of jobs am I going to have to do?"

"Well, let's just say, you're going to have to work with pups like Trent for a few years."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, YEARS?"

"Well, yeah, I'm only about half way through my debt, but it was more than yours so we'll both get off at around the same time."

"But, what about my friends? What about Skye and Blane? Will I ever see them again?"

"Unless they… you know… you should see them again. Plus we get a few weeks off every six months so we can see our family then."

"Wow, for a bunch of blood thirsty thugs, you guys really get treated well."

The dog let out a quick smirk as he turned back around and said, "come on, we have a long walk."

"Wait, I have one more question."

"What is it? We can talk while we're walking."

"What's your name?"

The dog stopped and turned to Chase and said, "if you really want my name, it's Cal."

"Okay, Cal."

"Let's go, it'll be dark soon and I want to get as close as we can."

"Yeah, sure," Chase said looking back on the distant town he called home nearly his entire life,

'Bye guys, I promise I'll be back soon,' he thought while walking down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"To our HQ, where you'll start your training."

"Where is it?"

"Sheesh, you ask a lot of questions, it's still a good number of hours walk from here."

"Okay, thanks Cal."

Cal quivered at the hearing of his name as they continued down the road.

After walking for nearly twelve hours that day, Cal stopped in a dirt clearing on the side of the road and said, "how 'bout we rest for the night?"

Chase, with his tongue lolling out from exhaustion said, "please."

Cal chuckled at how tired Chase was and set out to get some water. When he was out of sight, Chase pulled out his pup tag and gave Ryder a call.

Ryder was with the pups, still trying to comfort them from the loss of their friend. He was just about to say something, but he was stopped when his pup pad started to ring.

"Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder?"

Everyone gasped at the sight of Chase when he appeared on the screen of the pup pad.

"Chase? What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm alone right now, so I decided to call and see how you guys were doing."

"We miss you Chase," Skye said from the back, "we need you to come home."

"I wish I could, but I can't not until this 'debt' gets repaid."

"Chase, what are you doing?" Cal asked from a distance.

"I'll talk to you later," Chase said as he quickly tried to hide his pup tag.

"What were you doing?"

"I- uuh, I was just talking to myself."

Cal looked at him funny and said, "okaaay, I got some water if you want some."

"Thanks Cal."

"Look, can you stop saying Cal all the time?"

"Why don't you like being called by your name?"

"Just stop okay?"

"Fine, but what do I call you then?"

"Just call me Drace."

"Drace?"

"Yeah, it was what I was called in training."

"Okay, Drace."

"So, how much longer until we reach your HQ?"

"Well, I'd say only about two more hours of walking, but you deserve a rest from walking so long."

"Well, let's not waste time, I want to reach civilization as soon as I can."

"Trust me, where we're going, there's not much civilization."

"Well, then what are the others like?"

"You'll be fine, just don't bother anyone."

"But what are they like?"

"They aren't like you and me, we're the only ones who were forced to do this, they really are blood thirsty thugs."

Chase gulped upon knowing this and thinking about what this is going to do to him. He laid down and tried to sleep, but he couldn't get the thoughts of how he was going to change and how Skye was going to think of him when he got back out of his head.

After two hours of lying awake, Chase managed to doze off and sleep for a few hours. It wasn't until about six hours later that Chase was woken by Drace and they were on their way once again.

Chase looked off in the distance to see a large building in a field surrounded by a bunch of other small ones.

"Now Chase, it's going to be tough the first few days, so just stick by me and you'll be fine."

"Got it, let's just get it over with."

"The others are probably still asleep, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem on the way in for you."

"Okay, let's go."

Chase and Drace walked to the entrance of the came and were immediately let in when they recognized Drace.

"So Drace, this is the runt you have to take care of?"

"Shut up Leo, he's stronger than you are, I guarantee it."

"Oh really, well let's see how 'strong' the little pup is," Leo said getting into a pouncing position.

"Knock it off Leo, just let us in."

"Sure thing. Hey Brad, open the gate."

"Got it."

The gate opened to reveal a whole mess of dogs and people walking around minding their own business. That was, until Chase walked in with Drace and everybody's heads were pointed in their direction. Chase got a whole assortment of looks as he passed by everybody. He got looks of disgust and complete disinterest and looks that told him they were thinking, 'this scrawny thing won't last a week.'

"Over here, you're staying here," Drace said pointing out a dog bed for him.

"Don't worry, I'm right next to you so the others won't bother you," he whispered to Chase causing him to ease up a slight bit.

"So, what happens next?"

"Get rest, and a lot of it. You'll need it because your training starts tomorrow."

"Okay," Chase said while walking over to his bed.

"Hey guys," a Pitbull said, "get a load of this one."

"I bet he'll run in the first week," another Shepard said.

Chase ignored what they were saying and walked right past them thinking about what Drace told him, 'you'll be fine.' Chase walked around in his bed and laid down, trying to get as much sleep as he could, but it was impossible. He didn't know what to do, so he got up and went over to Drace who was talking to some other dogs.

Chase was a runt in comparison to the tougher built dogs and was immediately intimidated when they all looked at him in sync.

"Hey Drace."

"Hey Chase, what do you need?"

"Just wondering if I could start my training now?"

The others, Drace included, looked at Chase with a surprised look.

"You want to start you training now?"

"Well I can't sleep, and it's better than getting scowls wherever I go, so yeah."

"Okay, follow me."

 **Okay, that was a long chapter, but the ideas just kept flowing and I didn't want to stop. I hope you liked the change in the story, but why doesn't Drace like being called his name and what's going to happen to Chase's relationship with Skye? Let's just say, things are just getting started for this, so get ready. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like the chapter. There's some rough images in this one so you have been warned.**

"So Chase, the first thing you're going to have to learn is how to bite."

"Bite? But I already know how."

"Not that way, you have to be much meaner than you would be to your bone."

"Okay, so what do I have to do?"

"You have to first show me what you already know so we can work from there."

"Okay," Chase went over to the practice dummy and ran full force towards it.

He jumped and latched his teeth into the arm of the dummy and rammed it into the ground ripping it apart.

"Good, but you need to keep your grip strong so they don't shake you off."

"Okay, like this?" Chase attempted again.

"Yeah, you do that and you should be in the field anytime now."

"Drace, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this."

"I know it's going to be hard the first few weeks, but you need to muscle through it and eventually this will all be a distant memory."

"But how's Skye going to react to seeing me again? After everything I did?"

"That all depends on if you tell her about what you had to do."

"So I shouldn't tell Skye what happened here?"

"Well, I'm not telling you to do anything, but I haven't told my folks anything about working here."

"Okay, thanks Drace."

"Yup, now next, you're going to have to learn how to run and climb…"

"Come on Skye, I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"How do you know Rocky, what if something happens to him?"

"Chase is a strong pup Skye, don't worry about it."

"But-."

"He's going to be fine. Come on, let's get some lunch."

"Okay, yeah let's get some lunch."

'Please Chase, please stay safe. Don't let them change you.

Skye and Rocky went inside the lookout looking for Ryder, meanwhile, Marshall and Maddie were talking in the back.

"Marshall, why did Chase have to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't I go instead?"

"Maddie, Chase went so we could stay safe."

"I know, but why didn't I step up and go instead?"

"Don't let it bother you Maddie, he knew what he was getting into."

"Marshall, ever since the fight you two had, you've been talking like he was your worst enemy."

"Maddie, I don't hate him, but he really pushed me far."

"Really, because I think you did a number on him as well, and now he's gone. So you can't talk to him and make things right."

Marshall stared into space, knowing she was right.

"Y-you're right Maddie, I guess I hadn't realized it. But if he does come back, I promise I'll make things right."

"Good, you should. I'm going to go find Skye."

"Skye?"

"Yeah Maddie, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you were doing."

"Thanks, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just feel guilty."

"Maddie, Chase knew what he was doing, don't let it bother you."

"What's up with you guys? It seems like you don't even care that Chase is gone."

"Maddie, I miss Chase more than anyone, but I know he's going to be okay, so you should too."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I just finished my lunch, want to play tag?"

"Okay, I'll see if any of the others want to play with us."

"Okay, I'll see you outside."

Four months later…

"Good job Chase, you're doing well."

"Thanks Drace, but do you really think we had to do that in front of kids? I mean, that seems to be a little extreme."

"Maybe, but we did get what we needed."

"True, anyway, I'll see you back in the room later. I need to go do something."

"What is it?"

"I just need to do something right now and it's kind of private."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the room."

Chase went off into an empty room in one of the buildings in the back of the camp. He locked the door and pulled out his pup tag,

"Well, here goes nothing," and he activated his pup tag, hoping Ryder would pick up.

"Hello, Ryder here?"

"Hey Ryder," Chase said with a smile on his face.

"Chase, is that you?"

"Yup, it's me Ryder."

"Wow, you've really grown over these past few months."

"I know, is Skye there?"

"She's out on a mission right now, but I have someone who wants to say something to you."

"Okay, 'em on."

"Marshall, can you come here?"

Marshall walked over to Ryder and asked, "what's up Ry-," he was cut off by seeing what looks like Chases face.

"Chase?"

"Hey buddy, how've you guys been?"

"W-we've been good. We all really miss you Chase."

"I really miss you guys too."

"Chase, do you know if you're ever coming home?"

"Yeah, actually I'm going to be there in a few days."

"Really, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I only found out yesterday, and I haven't been able to talk to you guys for a few months now."

"This is true."

"Hey Ryder," Skye said walking into the lookout.

"Hey Skye, there's someone here to see you."

"Really, who?"

Marshall turned the pup pad to show Chases face and Skye's face lit up like a Fourth of July fireworks show.

"CHASE!"

"Hey Skye."

"Where are you? Are you coming home?"

"I'm still at the camp, I am going to be there in a few days though."

"Really? That's GREAT!"

"I really miss you Skye."

"I miss you tooChase."

Chase smiled until he heard someone nearing the building he was in.

"I have to go, I'll see you in a few days," and he ended the call.

"I wonder what that was about," Marshall asked while walking away.

Chase opened the door to see Drace running over to him with blood on his face.

"Drace, what's going on?"

"It's the police, they're here to shut us down."

"What?"

"Come on, you need to help."

Chase ran outside to see dogs in blue uniforms and dogs in the uniform Chase was wearing fighting with blood flying everything. He wasted no time to go and help Drace, but was surprised to see a familiar sight.

Ten minutes ago…

"You ready Blane?"

"Ready Mike, signal the others."

"Move in, let's take the compound."

Chase saw Blane running towards Drace, but he stepped in and stopped them from killing each other.

"Back off Drace, this one's mine," Chase said with a growl, scowling at his brother.

"Chase?"

"Blane, you and I have to fight."

"What? NO, I won't hurt my brother."

"We need to make it behind that building, tackle me and make it real."

"Chase…"

"DO IT OR I WILL!"

Blane tackled Chase sending both of them into a brawl. Chase kicked Blane with his back paws slamming him into a wall making his mouth bleed.

"So that's the way it's going to be… okay," and Blane tackled Chase cutting his forehead and throwing him further away from the building they had to get behind to talk. Chase jumped of Blane and scratched him in the eye making him yelp in pain.

"Blane, we have to get behind that building."

"After this, I would be surprised if Skye would even speak to you again."

"Shut it Blane."

"You've turned into a vicious, disgraced pup who doesn't deserve a pup like Skye. No matter she's afraid to see you again. She doesn't care for you anymore you little disgrace. I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

Something inside of Chase snapped and he went into full rage biting Blane in the neck and tearing his uniform.

"Don't you think I haven't realized that? I'm already ashamed, why make it worse?"

Before Blane could answer, Chase body slammed him and sent him flying behind the building making Blane back away in both fear and regret.

"Wait, I'm sorry Chase, I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have said that."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Huh? Wh-," Chase attacked Blane, sending him flying across the ground.

"Chase, STOP!"

"Why, you deserve it."

"Please, I'm trying to help you."

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"Jump over that fence and run. Don't look back until this place is out of sight."

"I'm sorry Chase," Blane said while running over to the wall.

"I hope you get lost in the woods," Chase said walking away. He thought Blane didn't hear him, but he heard what Chase said and ran off to Adventure Bat to tell Ryder and the others.

"CHASE!" Drace said running over to him with cuts all over his face, "we still need you over here. Come on."

"I'm on my way," Chase said running over to Drace.

"RETREAT!" they heard a cop say making the others fall back and run off with their tails between their legs. All, except for one who had a broken leg.

"What should we do with this one boss?"

A shadowy figure waltzed out of the shadows to reveal a man with a shaved head with tattoos all over his body.

"Let the new one decide," he said referring to Chase.

Chase silently gulped and walked over to the crippled dog.

"Hey, aren't you Blane's little brother?" the dog asked in a labored voice, yet loud enough for the others to hear. The others raised an eyebrow at this.

"What does he mean Chase?"

"He knows my brother."

"Yeah, he was on this raid, but I don't know what happened to him."

"Was that the one who you said you would take?"

"Yeah."

"And what happened to him?"

"He ran like the little coward he is towards the tree line."

Little did he know, during the fight with Blane, Chase had bumped his pup tag and Ryder and the others had been listening to the whole thing.

Drace spoke up and said, "Chase, what's happening with the dog?"

"… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of him, but keep him alive."

"With pleasure," the Rottweiler said.

They took the dog away and Chase went to be alone.

"Chase, wait up," Drace said making Chase turn around in rage.

"What?"

"Why'd you send him away?"

"He knew my brother, he deserved it."

"But, wait, why do you hate your brother?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Follow me after you got your wounds dressed."

"Fine, I'll see you in ten minutes."

Chase went back in the empty building and he pulled out his pup tag, still unaware of everyone listening, and screamed in anger and smashed it against the metal ground.

"Why have I changed so much?"

Drace ran in and asked what happened.

"I'm fine Drace, just forget it."

"Okay, come on, we need to talk."

"What do you need?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks, but I should really get going, it's my time off tonight and I have a long walk back to Adventure Bay."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"See ya."

"I don't know about you guys, but when Chase gets here, he's going down," Zuma told the others.

"I'm with you Zuma, especially after what he did to Blane," Rocky said.

"Pups, I know this is going to be tough, but you have to remember, Chase is surrounded by this 24/7. You need to let him explain himself first.

"Fine," Zuma said, "but if he tries anything, he's in for it."

"Yeah."

Skye was walking out of the lookout with tears in her eyes.

"Skye, wait up," Maddie said running over to her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, we'll have time to ask him when he comes here, but until then, how about we go and get ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Marshall's birthday is in a few days and I still have a lot to do for his party, want to help?"

"Yeah, let's go.

 **Sorry about the sudden time skip, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with another chapter, enjoy.**

Everyone was getting ready for Marshall's party, while Maddie and Skye finished putting the final touches on everything.

"So Maddie, do you think Marshall's going to like the party?"

"He'd better, otherwise, he's going to have to find a new girlfriend."

"Ha, I bet he's going to love it," Skye told her with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I don't know how everyone's going to feel about Chase when he comes back"

"Skye, sometimes you just have to wait and see what happens."

"But-."

"Skye, just try to think about something else, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try."

With Chase…

"Chase, you've proven that you're serious about this. We'll see you in four weeks," the boss of the organization said.

Chase turned and left the briefing room, but without his knowledge, everyone else stayed.

"Drace, you know what to do."

"Remind me sir, why are we doing this?"

"Because we have no further need for him. Now that we fought off his brother and his lackeys, we have nothing to worry about."

"Right, understood. I'll make sure he gets the message," he said with a look of guilt.

"What's wrong Drace?" Draco said, "developed feelings for the kid?"

"No… I'll take care of him," he said while walking out of the room.

"Oh and Blane," the boss said, "bring me his collar when you're done."

"Can do sir."

After Drace left the room, Draco said, "but Boss, what if the kid beats him?"

"Well, then he deserves to live on."

3 days later

With Skye and the others…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARSHALL!" everyone said surprising the Dalmatian.

"Wow, thanks guys."

"Well," Rocky said, "it was Maddie and Skye who planned it."

"Really?"

"Well, I'd do anything for you Marshy."

Marshall blushed at the use of his new nickname.

"Happy Birthday Marshall," Ryder said bringing out his cake.

"Thanks guys."

Suddenly, they all heard what sounded like a painful yelp.

"What was that?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go and see what it is."

Ryder and the pups all exited the lookout and went to where they heard the cry with Marshall grabbing his EMT gear just in case. When they walked over, they saw something that made most of them go green. Blane was crawling over to them with blood still coming out of the wounds that Chase had done.

Marshall immediately ran to his aid and began to cover his in bandages as Blane began to pass out.

"Ryder, he's hurt pretty bad," Marshall said not taking his eyes off of Blane.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, he has a pretty serious infection and if it was just a few hours later, he wouldn't make it."

Rocky's face immediately turned into a scowl after he heard about Blane's condition. He let out a low growl

After about three hours, Blane began to come to, and he explained what happened a few days back.

"My division tried to take out the camp, but it all went south pretty fast."

"Did Chase do this to you?" Rocky asked in an angry voice.

"Yeah, he did, but I deserved it."

"No you didn't, Chase went too far. He's going to get it when he gets here."

"Well, you won't have to wait too long… I'm right here," Chase said with a look of guilt and regret.

"Chase…" Rocky said.

"You said you wanted to do something?"

"Yeah… I do," Rocky replied while getting into a fighting position.

"You do realize that I did this for YOU guys and that I didn't even HAVE to do it."

"You still went too far. You hurt Blane, your own brother."

"Only because he said Skye doesn't love me anymore," Chase said with a hurt look on his face.

Rocky went up to Chase and just shook his head and walked away, "you shouldn't have changed Chase, you shouldn't have changed. You know, I'm surprised you even bothered to show up here after what you did."

"Rocky stop," Skye yelled, "it's not his fault."

"Really, well then why didn't he just run off with Blane when they saw each other, huh?"

"Because if I did, they would've come here and done horrible things to you guys."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Chase walked up to Rocky, nose to nose, and slowly told him, "they would've tortured you and hurt you in ways that are too horrible for words, and trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh you sure do Chase… you suuure do," Drace said walking up with a smirk on his face.

"Who's th-," Rocky stammered, "wait, you're the dog that tool Maddie and Skye."

"Yup, you got that right mutt," he said turning his attention towards Rocky.

"Don't call him that Drace," Chase said defending the mix-breed.

"Excuse me, but wasn't he the one who wanted you out their lives just a second ago?"

"That doesn't mean I feel the same way."

"Yeah, well news flash, Boss is done with you."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you gone, and I have to bring him your collar as proof. But, I have a deal for you."

"Wh-,"

"The deal is; you can stay, but the Cockapoo comes back, or we fight, and they get to see the new you."

"Chase," Skye said, "don't listen to him, he's crazy."

"Let's fight, and if I win, you leave us alone for good."

"And if _I_ win, you die, and I get your collar."

Everything in the world seemed to stop as the duo was talking, until the first snarl broke out. Spit sprawled through the air like drops of rain as the two dogs began ripping each other apart.


	12. Chapter 12

Drace leapt towards Chase with a look for blood as Chase got ready to defend the ones he loves. As Drace and Chase collided, time seemed to stand still, all except the brawling dogs. Drace bit Chases shoulder as he pinned him to the ground. Chase squirmed, trying to free himself from his grasp, but he was pinned and couldn't move

"I expected more Chase, you really let me down. I was looking forward to a good fight."

"That's what you think," Chase said as he slipped one of his paws free and gouged Drace's eye causing him to fall to the ground in pain. As he struggled to stand up, Chase body slammed him and sent him flying into the door of the lookout, causing the glass to shatter all over them both.

Drace looked at Chase with one eye bleeding heavily and his back cut from the glass, "So that's how we're playing," he said as he unsheathed a dagger he was hiding in his uniform. Chases eyes widened at the sight of the knife as Drace ran towards him with a sly smirk on his face.

Chase gulped as he waited for the perfect moment to dodge Drace, but once he finally got the chance, he was distracted by Skye who looked at him with outright fear. Paralyzed by this, Chase felt the dagger collide with him and make its way inside of his leg making his drop to the floor in excruciating pain.

As Drace twisted the dagger, all Chase could do was feel the cold steel rip and cut his arm until he yanked it out of him. Chase was about to fall unconscious, but before, he heard Drace say, "Chase, I didn't want to do this, but we have to do what we have to. And maybe take a little something as a prize," while looking at Skye.

"Don't. You. Touch her. Drace," Chase said while regaining his footing.

"Looks like you want to go another round," Drace said with his bloody Dagger still in his reach.

They looked at each other and began to, once again, fight each other until one gives up. Drace sprinted at Chase with the dagger and swung, but Chase managed to dodge and bite into his neck. Chase frowned as the metallic taste of the crimson liquid seeped its way into his mouth and hearing Drace release a blood curdling scream. Chase was shaken off by Drace who once again tried to stab Chase. Chase moved to the left, but the dagger still managed to leave a gash on his face, cutting his eye lid. Chase fell to the ground with Drace standing over him, and he could feel himself begin to lose consciousness. Drace brought the knife close to Chase's neck as h prepared for the final blow which would mean he failed his friends, family, and himself.

Chase waited for the feeling of the cold steel, but instead, felt nothing and heard a snarl. He opened his eyes to see a gray blur on top of Drace with the dagger on the ground. Rocky began to repeatedly punch Drace in the face until he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. After taking out Drace, Rocky immediately went over to Chase and began applying pressure to his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Once the others noticed that Drace was out of the fight, they all ran over to Chase with Skye right by his side in tears. Marshall ran up to him and took out his x-ray screen and immediately began assessing Chase.

"Ryder, I have good news and bad news. He has a severed artery in his leg and his ye has been gashed open."

"And the good news?" Ryder asked in fear.

"That was the good news," Marshall said almost in tears, "he's lost a lot of blood and I don't have what I need to help him. He needs to go to the hospital."

"Well then let's go, hurry," Ryder said as he picked Chase up which caused him to wince in pain.

"Sorry Chase, I know it must hurt, but you just have to stay strong," Skye said running up to him.

Everyone rushed into the hospital as Chases breathing began to deepen from the blood loss. The doctors rushed over and immediately took Chase, leaving everyone in the waiting room with a thousand questions. After about three hours, Ryder and the pups were asleep, all except for Skye who was waiting to hear news about Chase. She silently sat in a waiting room chair until the doctor who took him came into the waiting room. She jumped up and ran over to him, waking the others and catching their attention.

"How's Chase? Is he okay?" Skye asked with a worried look in her magenta eyes.

"He pulled through, but he's out cold right now. You can see him if you want to."

"Thank you, come on guys, let's go see him."

"Just stay quiet so Chase can rest," Ryder said.

"You don't want to see him?"

"Of course I do, but I need to take care of the dog that attacked him first."

"Okay, just make sure he gets put away."

Ryder nodded as he left the front doors of the hospital. Skye turned and opened the door to Chases room.


	13. Chapter 13

As everyone silently walked into Chase's room, they all saw him in bandages with tubes and wires coming out of him from all sides.

"Skye, do you think he'll be okay?" Rubble asked.

"He's going to be fine, the doctor said so," she said, reassuring the Bulldog.

They all sat in the chairs facing away from Chase and Rocky said, "I still can't believe what happened."

"None of us can believe it," Marshall said with the others nodding in agreement.

"At least we don't have to worry about it anymore. He's getting locked up."

"Good, he deserves it," Rocky said with a frown, remembering what he had done to Chase.

"I didn't know that Chase would… or even could do what he could," Marshall said.

"Just remember, he did it to protect us," Maddie said defending Chase.

"I never saw him that angry though, I could see the rage in his eyes."

"Yeah, it was like the devil possessed him," Zuma added.

"Uugh," Chase muttered catching everyone's attention.

Skye immediately jumped off the chair and on to his bed making him jump in surprise.

"Hey guys," Chase said with a labored smile.

"How are you feeling?" Skye asked kissing him on the cheek.

"My shoulder's killing me."

"That should be expected, you're lucky you didn't lose that leg," the doctor said, walking in with pain relief.

"It was really that bad?"

"He severed your artery, that's vital for blood flow and you were losing blood fast."

"Oh, speaking of which, where'd Drace go?"

"Don't worry, he's getting locked up. You won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good," Chase said with a very relieved look on his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Skye said nuzzling unto him.

"I really missed that, I'm glad to be back," Chase said nuzzling Skye back causing everyone to 'awww.'

Chase blushed like mad while Skye giggled at him, "so am I welcomed back?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you are."

"Thanks guys, but do any of you know where Blane is, I want to apologize to him."

"I'll get him for you, be back in twenty," Rocky told everyone.

"So what happened? All I could remember was seeing something knock Drace out, who was that?"

"It was Rocky."

"Really, I thought he hated me?"

"He never hated you Chase, he was just confused on what was happening."

Chase sighed and kissed Skye on the forehead, glad to be able to spend time with her.

15 Minutes Later

Rocky walked in the room with Blane right behind him. Chase, who was laughing with his friends, immediately stopped when he saw his injured brother look at him.

"Blane…" Chase said with his head hanging.

"Chase, don't apologize, it's my fault, I went too far and shouldn't have said what I said."

"Blane, I don't care, I'm sorry I hurt you so bad."

"It's fine, especially after what you did to protect Skye and the others."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all, don't worry about it. These'll heal," Blane said directing to his wounds.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ryder said walking in, "oh Blane, I didn't know you were here. Anyway, I have to talk to Chase, so can you guys wait in the hall for a few minutes?"

"Ryder," Chase said, "can Skye stay?"

"Sure, but everyone else has to leave."

Everyone except Chase and Skye left leaving them all alone with Ryder, "so what do you need to talk about?"

"I just need some information about Drace for the police."

"Oh okay, well he was supposedly there for the same reason I was, but I don't think that was the case."

"Okay, go on."

"He was the one who trained me and I thought he was a dog who actually had a soul there."

"Okay, thanks Chase, I know this must've been hard for you."

"After what I've had to do, you have no idea."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to hurt and maim people and pups, sometimes even in front of their kids," Chase said with tears gathering in his eyes, "I'll never forget those screams of both pain and terror."

"I'm so sorry Chase," Skye said giving him a comforting nuzzle under his chin.

"I uh, I'll leave you two to it," Ryder said as he left the room, leaving Chase and Skye alone.

"So you don't think I'm a monster?"

"No, you did what you had to and that's all that matters."

"Thanks Skye, you really helped me."

"I'd do anything for you Chase, I love you."

"I love you too," Chase said as he pulled Skye into a kiss that was almost story book.

Three days later

"Okay Chase, you're good to go," the doctor said pulling off the old bandages to replace them, "just remember to change your bandages once a day to prevent infection."

"I will, thanks doc."

Skye walked in with a smile and said, "you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, let's go."

 **There's the end of the story, I just want to let you know, I'm going to be making a romance story after the end of Wanted Justice. So, if you want to pitch an idea, shoot me a PM and I'll see which one I like, I'll be taking them until the end of Wanted Justice, so take your time.**


End file.
